Arcano-Tech
Arcano-tech is the name given to the magic powered devices and weapons that originate from Velha. There is a huge selection of arcano-tech devices, and arcano-technicians are widely respected in Velha and Aliah. The Rahori view these devices with a healthy amount of fear and suspicion as they largely have a primitive view of arcane magic. The Falhastians see the Velhanni creations as expensive and silly toys for the most part. Aracano-tech is quite pricey, almost prohibitively so, and there is a much larger demand for it than there is supply. This is mainly caused by the need of the extremely rare Illithyst Crystal that is required to make arcano-tech work. All of the mines located in Vehla that produce this substance are controlled by imperial forces and its distribution is highly regulated. Aliah controls many mines as well, but they lack the needed infrastructure to refine and prepare it for use, and so they sell it to Velha and in return get finished arcano-tech to use. Before Aliah was a country these mines were worked by an overworked and underpaid serf caste in the Velha Empire. This is a large part of what influenced the Aliahn Rebellion that led to Aliah’s independence. The applications of arcano-tech are vast. Here is a short list of possibilities: * Weaponry (Mainly ranged devices) * Arcano-tech powered mechanical armor (simply referred to as "mechs") * Personal transportation * Healing devices * Telescopes/Exploration related devices * Airships * Portable "alchemy stations" Illithyst Crystal The key element of any arcano-tech is illithyst. This rare silvery purple/blue crystal is found all throughtout Jord, but western Aliah has the richest veins. The crystal has the unique ability of storing arcane energy (not spells) and releasing it when manipulated to do so. This allows the substance to be utilized in all manner of situations. Arcano-technicians specialize in altering the energy stored within illithyst crystals to wondrous effect (The Crystal Railroad, or Edra are perfect examples). The mining and refining of illithyst is an expensive and difficult process that dominates the culture of western Aliah and Velha. The mines themselves are carefully guarded and extreme safeguards are taken to protect the material from exposure to arcane magic. A good example of the reactive and unpredictable behavior of illithyst around arcane magic is the Wyrmfall and the entrapment of Malistacraa. Mechanical Armor Commonly called "arcano-mechs" or "mechas" these illithyst powered suits of armor are one of the marvels of Velhanni technology. They are used in both the Velhanni and Aliahn military as a form of extra-heavy infantry and, depending on the model, artillery. In order to use anything larger than a Halberd-Class mecha (the smallest and most common model) a pilot must be properly trained. This requires acquiring the Arcano-mech Pilot feat which is described below. Arcano-tech Weapons Arcano-tech's versatility and potency lends itself well to development of weapons. The most common of these are ranged weapons that fire stored spells from illithyst "cartridges". Below are the most common designs for arcano-tech arms. Unless noted otherwise these items are always of masterwork quality. * Arcano-tech Rifle- Cost:400gp Dmg:1d12 Crit:x3 Range:150ft Weight:12lb. Dmg Type:Magic(Force) A rifle can fire two shots before needed to be reloaded. Reloading this is a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. * Arcano-tech Pistol- Cost:350gp Dmg:1d10 Crit:x3 Range-50ft Weight:4lb. Dmg Type:Magic(Force) A pistol can only fire a single shot before needing to be reloaded. Reloading is a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Elixir Injector A mechanical device that allows (with the properly designed vials) the injection of a potion directly into a target's body. Injecting such a concoction is a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Reloading an elixir injector is a standard action that does provoke an attack of opportunity. The special container that a vial is made with raises the cost of a potion made this way by 10 gold. Oils cannot be made into injector vials. Category:Technology